1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an acoustical ceiling tile which comprises a porous backing board having at least one raised rib and a metal covering for at least the facing surface of the raised rib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,395 discloses a ceiling tile covered with a metal sheet. The metal sheet has its edges bent around the ceiling tile and the edges are held within a kerf of the ceiling tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,577 is similar in structure to the above-mentioned patent wherein the edges of the ceiling tile are engaged in the kerf of the ceiling board or are nailed, screwed, or glued to the edge of a ceiling board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,735 discloses another building structure with a metal covering that has its edges engage a groove in its underlying structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,915 discloses a metal ceiling panel with a sound absorbing center and the metal on both sides of the sound absorbing material form an interlocking relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,612 discloses a metal facing structure that covers the front face of a panel and engages the back edge of the panel to hold itself in position.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,425 discloses a metal acoustical structure that engages a support structure.
It is noted that none of the references above utilizes simply a friction feature to have a metal covering engage the side walls of an underlying structure to hold the metal covering in position.